The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, many motor vehicles employ front bumper systems that can withstand low speed impacts. Typically, these front bumper systems include a bumper beam and a bumper fascia coupled to the beam. During a low speed impact, the interior of the bumper fascia can become damaged from contact with the bumper beam. In addition, most motor vehicles do not provide a debris grill in front of the radiator or front end module. In many instances, debris damages the radiator or front end module causing costly repairs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a front bumper energy absorber with an integrated debris grille.